


《机器的“不当”建议和业余爱好》

by Alice1537



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Reaction fic to 2.22 God Mode
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice1537/pseuds/Alice1537
Summary: 简介：“我们还有牛奶吗？”约翰满不在乎地问。不，短信很快回复过来。“我不久前刚买的。”哈罗德忿忿不平道。过期的，短信一闪。“唔，”约翰说，“它真的能看到一切，你知道的。”





	《机器的“不当”建议和业余爱好》

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosslyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosslyn/gifts).



> 译者前言：原作者Rosslyn相当可爱的一篇文，劳心劳力充当红娘的小机器啊～～后记里有辆童车，不过没等你上车就开走了（笑）  
> 又及：随缘没搜到文名以为没人翻，收到作者回复才注意到已经有人翻了…鉴于我收到回复时已经翻完了，原作者也表示赞同，所以贴出来了。另外一篇翻译原文有链接，不过…那一篇里面有些地方我不是很…唔，有兴趣的可以去瞅瞅。

“这些面条已经在冰箱里放了多久了？”约翰的声音从贮藏室飘来，他正在里面四处翻找，想找出些食物来打发掉午后的困意。

哈罗德愣了一下，从键盘上抬起头，“我想不起来了，”他微微伸长脖子看过去，“我觉得最好还是——”

“你觉得还能吃吗？”约翰问道。

“我不知道。”哈罗德答道，“或许我们还是——”

“那就扔进微波炉里加热两分钟。”约翰决定道。他回到房间里，一手拎着面条一手拿着电话。

哈罗德眯起眼。“里瑟先生，”他开口，“请告诉我你没有向机器征求任何意见…关于剩菜。

约翰朝他露出一个无辜却欢快的表情，他耸耸肩。“为什么不呢？那又不会耗费它多少时间，对吗？”

哈罗德桌上的手机震动了一下，哈罗德低下头，看到一条短信：  
0.0000000012秒。

他叹了口气。

“我觉得我们应该教教它什么叫做讽刺了。”约翰笑容可掬。

哈罗德张开口，“我建造它不是为了让你——”

约翰打断他，“我们还有牛奶吗？”他满不在乎地问。

不，短信很快回复过来。

“我不久前刚买的。”哈罗德忿忿不平道。

过期的，短信一闪。［哈哈哈我实在忍不住了］

“唔，”约翰说，“它真的能看到一切，你知道的。”

哈罗德拼命迫使自己不去看约翰那得意地挑起的眉毛，强忍着嘴角的抽动。“好吧，”他妥协了，“我回来时买一些。”

“要去跑腿了？”约翰温柔地问。

“想侵入我们新号码的公司数据库，这次我得离得近些。”哈罗德答道。他顿了顿，“评估曼哈顿市中心的交通情况。”

手机上的指示灯嗡地一声变成了红色。

“为我找到一条能在半小时内到达帕特罗维奇先生公司的路线。”

七点钟方向，短信回复道。

哈罗德意味深长地看了约翰一眼，“这个，里瑟先生，”他说，“才是我建造它的原因。”

约翰张开口时手机正好发出又一声嗡鸣，手机里的地图应用自己打开，跳出一条指向市中心的路线，还标出了回程中最近的一家哈罗德控股的超市。

“……当然了，哈罗德。”约翰勾起一个假笑。

末了，哈罗德还是在回来的路上去了趟超市。他在购物车里塞满了他俩熬夜和午后经常用来填肚子的常规储备粮。然后打开手机里的购物清单。

“Hot Pockets三明治［雀巢旗下一个牌子，微波食品］，milky way巧克力，茶，速溶咖啡［说实在的，宅总会吃这些东西？(笑)］……啤酒。”哈罗德对着最后一项皱起眉。他不记得自己有把最后一项加进清单里，“会在哪呢？”他喃喃着，四下环顾。

手机嗡鸣了一声。

七点钟方向，短信这么写道。

哈罗德转过身，看到了酒架。他缓缓低头看向手机。“是你把啤酒加进清单里的吗？”他有点难以置信。

清单迅速刷新了，表单上所有的选项一扫而光，哈罗德额角跳动了一下。

“这是……不对的。”他不甚坚定地表态。

没有回复。哈罗德无奈地发现自己正在走向酒架，潜意识里计算着让机器表现得如此不可思议……体贴，需要消耗它多少电力。

两点钟方向，手机嗡鸣了一声。

哈罗德瞥了眼右侧。“那是约翰最喜欢的，对吗？”

没错，短信如是写道。

哈罗德扁了扁嘴，觉得古怪而荒唐却又有些讨喜。“那么，我是不是该假设你会告诉我约翰今天最想吃的零食是什么？”他带着一丝挖苦问道。

第七个过道，手机回复道。然后，五点钟方向。

哈罗德随着指引，看到了满满一架子的巧克力涂层脆饼，“追求这种罪恶的快感不再是你的小秘密了。”他低声说，勾起嘴角，随即又有些鄙视自己发现这个秘密的快意。他以前见过约翰在蹲点时偷偷摸摸地吃这个，当他以为自己没在看时。［妈呀可爱哭］

停。当哈罗德打算去拿一包时手机如是显示。

哈罗德皱了皱眉，环顾着四周。没有人啊。“怎么了？”他问道。

手机扬声器突然发出一个高音，当哈罗德困惑地挥手时，音阶变化了。

“噢，”哈罗德试探性地将手滑过货架。

音调在继续，然后在他滑过某样东西时停下来，哈罗德看了看指尖下的那包东西。

“低盐低脂，”他茫然地看着标签，“认真的吗？”［叔啊甜甜圈不能再吃了］

手机没有任何反应，但哈罗德突然有种好笑的感觉，机器可能耸了耸肩。

“我并不觉得——” 他一边说一边缩回手，手机无声地发出了抗议。

罹患心血管疾病的风险 >32.6%

哈罗德憋回去一声轻笑，“你又不是医生。”

手机震动了一下，却没有短信发过来。哈罗德觉得这可能是它清了清嗓子。［我觉得更像是傲娇地哼了一声～］

“好吧。”哈罗德妥协道，状似恼怒实则完全被逗笑了。“如果你这么坚持。”他拿了一包健康型脆饼，确信约翰一定会抵触这个。

当他接近收银台时手机又震动了一下。

牛奶。

“噢，没错。”哈罗德转回去，“多谢你提醒我。”

手机屏闪烁了一下，哈罗德觉得那可能是它洋洋得意的笑容。那真的是完全荒唐又彻头彻尾的错误，但他却笑了起来。

当哈罗德回到收银台时才发现外面开始下雨了。“哦，亲爱的。”他低声说，“他们这卖伞吗？”

短暂的停止后。

十二点钟方向。

哈罗德看过去，皱起了眉。正对前方就是出口了。“这家店不卖伞吗？”他疑惑地问道。

十二点钟方向。手机如是回复。斩钉截铁地嗡鸣了一声。

“好吧。”哈罗德无奈道，他慢悠悠地付了钱，开始向出口走去，有点儿迷惑不解。

室外，雨水清新的气息混合着秋日里潮湿的寒意扑面而来，这次，手机轻而缓地震动了一下。

三点钟方向。

哈罗德转过头，看到约翰站在停车处，手里撑着一把伞，在伞下对他扬起一个微笑。

FIN

后记：

十一点方向。

快点。

 

“我解除了房子里所有的摄像机，哈罗德。”


End file.
